


I Love You

by rainbowgoddess



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-01-17
Updated: 2000-01-17
Packaged: 2018-11-10 23:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11136879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowgoddess/pseuds/rainbowgoddess
Summary: Ray says "I love you" to Fraser, and this time he won't take it back.





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).
    
    
    I Love You
    -------------
    
    "Fraser, I love you!" Ray Kowalski blurted to the man sitting across
    from him at his desk. //Oh sh*t, did I just say that out loud?// 
    
    Benton Fraser glanced up from the file he had been reading and looked
    at his partner. "And I you, Ray," he said before returning to his reading.
    
    "I mean it, Frase, I love you."
    
    "Of course you mean it, Ray. I'm sure you wouldn't have said it if you
    didn't mean it."
    
    Ray groaned. He hadn't known how Fraser would react to his declaration,
    but somehow this was not what he was expecting.
    
    "So, that's it?" he asked the Mountie. "Just, 'and I you, Ray' and everything
    is just fine?"
    
    "Did you expect something else from me, Ray?" inquired his partner. 
    
    "Well, I'm not like an expert on how a guy's s'posed to act when another
    guy says he's in love with him, but..."
    
    Benton interrupted him. "You didn't say that you're in love with me.
    Just that you love me."
    
    "Okay, let me say it again. I, Stanley Raymond Kowalski, am in love with
    you, Benton Fraser. Is that clear enough for ya?"
    
    "You're sure, Ray?" asked Fraser.
    
    "Of course I'm sure! Why do you think I wouldn't be?"
    
    "Well, forgive me, but you've said before that you love me...
    and you've always added some sort of qualifier. You love me like
    a brother, or you love me in a 'symbolic' way. "
    
    Ray could not believe that he was having this conversation. He also could
    not believe *where* he was having this conversation. The 
    detective jumped up and grabbed the Mountie's Stetson.
    
    "Let's go for a drive, Frase."
    
    Ben looked surprised but followed his partner out to his car. The two
    men (and a wolf) got in and no one said a word until they arrived at
    the shore of Lake Michigan and Ray stopped the engine and got out, expecting
    Fraser and Dief to follow him, which they did.
    
    "So, Fraser, when I said I loved you those other times ...that's what's
    bugging you? That I didn't mean it when I said it before, so how come
    I do now?"
    
    " 'How come' is not proper grammar, Ray," said Fraser, attempting to
    stall.
    
    Ray laughed. "Thanks for the English lesson, Frase. So, do you want to
    know *why* I  - how did you put it - 'qualified' the other times I said
    I loved you?"
    
    "Yes, Ray." 
    
    The detective sighed. "Okay, I'll tell ya. When I said I loved ya like
    a brother, I thought I meant it like that. I figgered, yeah, I love him,
    but he's a *guy* fer cryin' out loud. Guys don't love other guys, unless
    they mean it like in a brotherly way. An' besides that, there were all
    these other cops around, so I wasn't gonna let any of them hear me say
    I loved another guy."
    
    Ben nodded. "Understood," he said softly. Kowalski wasn't certain, but
    he thought his friend sounded slightly hurt. He continued.
    
    "So, then there was that stabbing in the mall, when we were supposed
    to be dedicating that Inuit sculpture, and everyone was lying to protect
    everyone else, and it was getting really confusing, remember? And then
    you proved that Pool Boy was lying, protecting his girlfriend, an' I
    remember thinking that was one of the things I love about you, how you
    can just cut through all the bull that everyone feeds ya to find out
    the truth. And I just said it without even thinking about where we were
    - I just said 'I love you.' An' then I got scared. Even when you said
    you loved me too - I didn't even hear it at first, I was just trying
    to cover up, backtrack, make it seem like I didn't mean it, 'cause I
    was afraid you'd reject me." 
    
    "So why now, Ray? Why did you say it now?"
    
    "Well, actually, it just sorta slipped out. I was thinking out loud."
    
    "And this time, you didn't backtrack or try to cover it up. In fact,
    you said you meant it, this time. Aren't you afraid that I will
    reject you?"
    
    "No, Frase, I'm not," said Ray. "I know you better now. I know what kind
    of a person you are. Even if you don't - don't feel the same, I know
    you won't reject me. I trust ya, Fraser."
    
    "In that case, Ray, I think you know me well enough to use my first name."
    
    "Ya mean, call you Benton?"
    
    "Or Ben, if you prefer."
    
    "Okay....uh, Ben? Can I ask you something?"
    
    "Anything, Ray."
    
    "When I said that I love you, you said, 'And I you, Ray.' What did you
    mean when you said that?"
    
    "I meant what I said," answered the Mountie.
    
    "You said that you loved me," Kowalski stated.
    
    "And I do," responded his partner.
    
    "So do you mean that in like, a symbolic way, or in a brotherly way?"
    
    "Neither. I mean it in a ... romantic way. I love you, Ray."
    
    Ray Kowalski kissed his partner. "An' I you, Ben."
    
    END
    
    


End file.
